


Right Behind the Rain: Redux

by HYPERFocused



Series: You're not doing fine, Oklahoma [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Fraternities & Sororities, Gen, Haiku, News Media, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bigots on the bus spout on, and on, on and on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Behind the Rain: Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, notorious happenings in my former residence (Norman OK), make national news. As usual, I'm driven to respond through poetry. It probably helps to have read the first one, but that's up to you.

**Right Behind: Redux**

Twenty years later  
(Nineteen and eleven months)  
Oklahoma makes news.

My Alma Mater  
Once housed gang rapists, is now  
Home to "Greek" racists.

I know what it's like  
To feel "other" at O.U  
"Oh, you're a Jew?"

It could have been worse.  
It was said with confusion  
Rather than hate.

Nobody called me  
one of _those_ names, the K word  
Or looked for my horns.

But back to today  
Frat shut down, bigots expelled  
All necessary.

I'm relieved to see  
Such universal horror  
Expressed in response.

People evolving  
More than I'd once thought, to do  
Right behind the pain.

3-10-15


End file.
